


Flying Feels Like Falling

by RedPen1992



Series: Icarus [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Voyeurism, background SakaBors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: The first time Kuzan witnessed it he knew he should have walked away. He should have just kept on heading to his room and pushed it to the furthest annex of his mind.He should have shut the door for the poor unsuspecting man, notified him of his presence. But after Kuzan ducked out of the direct line of sight, his feet remained planted frozen to the ground. He spared a single glance at his door a few meters away, knowing he should just go and shut himself into his tiny excuse for a living space and forget about it all.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino, Aokiji | Kuzan/Kizaru | Borsalino
Series: Icarus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956100
Kudos: 19





	Flying Feels Like Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Super Late Birthday Piece for Kuzan!
> 
> Based on [this beautiful art](https://twitter.com/muryoku_d/status/1303343016233508864?s=19)

The first time Kuzan witnessed it he knew he should have walked away. He should have just kept on heading to his room and pushed it to the furthest annex of his mind. 

He should have shut the door for the poor unsuspecting man, notified him of his presence. But after Kuzan ducked out of the direct line of sight, his feet remained planted frozen to the ground. He spared a single glance at his door a few meters away, knowing he should just go and shut himself into his tiny excuse for a living space and forget about it all. 

A breathy wanton moan quickly sent his blood pooling south, he bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly, holding his breath as if that would help him at all. When Borsalino let out another moan followed by the sounds of rustling sheets, Kuzan was tempted to look again, just to confirm that this indeed was his personal tutor, his teammate and his schoolboy crush. He hadn’t just walked in on the man he has been fantasizing about ever since he docked at Marineford, whose radiant smile seemed to light up any space he inhabits, who was now masturbating very loudly with his door cracked open. 

Kuzan prayed that no one would walk down the barracks hallway or come out or to their room for any reason because he palmed himself through his sweatpants when he got a real look at what that masterpiece of a man was doing. 

One of Borslaino’s legs was perched on the bedpost, propping one leg up as the other splayed out flat on the bed, spreading himself wide. Those talented hands that had massaged his own not hours before were now busy pleasuring himself. One hand pumping his cock with a passionate vigor, pulling precum and glistening oil up and down the shaft, every movement making a delicious wet noise that was music to Kuzan’s ears. The other hand was three fingers deep inside of him, pumping in and out at an erratic pace. Borsalino threw his head to the side lost in pleasure as he crooked his fingers inside at an angle that looked like it had his wrist straining. 

Kuzan rubbed the length of his cock through the fabric of his loose fitting sweatpants trying his best to mimic Borsalino’s pace, hardening faster than he had in his life. 

He was overwhelmed by the need to just barge into the room, to shut the door behind him, to take a position down low on the bed sliding in between those long lithe legs. He wondered how they would feel wrapped around his waist, what it would feel like to be inside of him. Kuzan squeezed his cock, his hips jerking instinctually pressing into his palm. He wondered what Borsalino’s talented hands would do once he was balls deep buried inside of his heat, once he came deep within him. He wondered what his friend’s dick would feel like in his hand as he helped him to completion. What his name would sound like on those needy lips, how they would feel pressed against his own. Kuzan salivated as he wondered what Borsalino would taste like, his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

Kuzan felt it when Borsalino’s whole body wracked itself in an all consuming shiver, the hand holding his cock paused its pumping movements to swirl around the top, spreading more milky precum around the head while the fingers inside of him pressed hard against his prostate. his back arched up off of the bed in ecstasy. Throwing his head back exposing his neck, his toes curled as the muscles spasmed under the intensity of the pleasure he was giving himself. “Ahh~!” 

Kuzan slipped his hand under the waistline of his pants, taking his cock into his hand as he pumped it to the sounds Borslaino was making, dignity be damned. He tried his best to keep his breathing steady, not making a sound as he stood witness to the most erotic thing he had ever seen. 

He wanted to tell Borsalino just how delectable he looked, to whisper in his ear exactly the effect it was having on him, how hard it made him. He wanted to slip a hand around the small of his back, pulling their bodies flush together, feeling the muscles in his back as they arched so beautifully. He wanted to ravish the sharp lines of his collar bone with kisses and hickeys, so that he would wear a necklace of reminders through the day. 

“Nnnn-” Borslaino tossed his head to the side again, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock, his hips jerking as the fingers inside of him pumped with urgency and impending climax. The muscles in his abdomen shuddered in anticipation. 

Kuzan bit his lip and did the same to his cock, spreading the wetness there down his own shaft as he pumped into it wildly. He wanted Borsalino so badly. 

“Sakazuki-!” 

Kuzan froze. His eyes widened in shock as his hand stilled. His blood ran cold, arousal replaced with something cold and bitter. It rose like bile up his throat, burning with its intensity. 

He watched unable to tear his gaze away as Borsalino reached his completion, shooting white jets of cum onto his abdomen and chest, looking absolutely debauched and exhausted. The fingers inside of him left his body with a lewd squelch, the spasms of his body pushing out some of the glistening oil onto the bed sheets. 

Kuzan ducked back behind the cover of the wall as he realised that Borsalino was going to get up and clean himself, resting the back of his head against the cool surface. Belatedly he realized that he was still holding his dick in his hand, and it was still hard. 

The young man cursed himself, how could he still be hard? He should have known Borsalino would be jerking off to Sakazuki anyways, they were together. The rationality of the situation did nothing to quell that bitter feeling though. 

As he heard rustling over the sheets, Kuzan wondered where Sakazuki was. Then electing to dash into his room as quickly as possible before said hot headed man could catch him outside the open door with his hand down his pants. 

He felt even worse once he was inside of his room, still with a pertinent problem standing stiff between his legs, aching to be touched. Kuzan closed his eyes and flopped down on his bed, his traitorous mind supplied afterimages of Borsalino’s wrecked body writhing in his self gratification. The echoes of the sounds he had heard played on loop, torturing him. 

He likened himself to Icarus then, Borsalino’s favorite piece of art. 

He knew he was alight wings of ice, trying to touch the sun. His wings didn’t so much as catch fire but instead melt, plunging him into the dark abyss. And yet he still reached out, desperate for even the faintest hint of warmth from beneath the surface. He was drowning, utterly hopeless and being carried by the intense riptide. Helpless. 

He was once told that if he were to ever be caught in one, he would have to relax and let the current take him where it pleased. Fighting the rip current was futile, it was better to spend one’s energy on holding their breath and not passing out. If they felt strong enough they could try to swim along it or diagonally to it until it spit them out. In fact, fighting the rip current would almost certainly result in death. 

He felt like he was under water already, but he had just alighting on his new wings. Ones molded from brittle ice instead of beeswax. His heart was colder, where Icarus had aspirations and hope to reach his goal, he unknowingly illustrated Kuzan’s own destruction, one he knew lay ahead of him. That didn’t stop him from futilely beating his heavy wings, in pursuit of a happiness he knew he would never attain. 

So Kuzan relaxed back into his bed, head full of images of his unattainable friend, and tugged himself to his own release. 

…

A short while later when Sakazuki got back to his room after an extended training session with Master Zephyr, he didn’t fail to notice that their area of the hallway was a bit colder than the rest, and that there was condensation on the wall near their door frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ~♡


End file.
